


Fire and Claws

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Prompt: Prince gets badly hurt when out fighting dragons one day. It’s the worst he’s ever been injured and he passes out in the woods. It’s up to the other sides to find him and bring him to safety.





	Fire and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the TSficexchange on tumblr. Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi.

It was commonplace for Logan, Patton and Virgil to see Roman off in the morning. They’d each pepper Prince’s face with kisses and give him bone-crushing hugs as he tried to disentangle himself from his boyfriends and make his way into his kingdom.

“If you return injured, I won’t be impressed,” Logan warned. Roman smiled- he knew what Logan meant. I don’t want to see you hurt. 

“I am a prince. Princes don’t get injured. Injuries mean failures and I never fail.” Roman pulled Logan forward into his arms, planting a quick kiss onto Logic’s lips. “Don’t worry, Lo, I’ll be fine,” he whispered, reassuring Logan. Logic gave him a wobbly smile as he stepped back, Roman knew he was faking it for him but he’d let it slide for now, they’d talk about it later.

“You better come back soon, you dork,” Virgil quipped, smiling slightly as he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Roman winked, giving the other a gentle kiss. He felt Virgil step back as Morality rushed forward.

“Be careful,” Patton muttered against Roman’s lips, arms winding tightly around the others’ waist, as if Roman would disappear if he didn’t hold him tightly enough. 

“Don’t fear, love. I have bested many dragons before, this one will be no different,” Roman smiled, disentangling himself from Morality and planting a kiss in his hair before slipping through the door. “I love you all, count the minutes until my return,” he grinned, closing the door. 

Logan made his way into his study to work as Patton and Virgil went a separate way to start their planned movie marathon. Each of them felt calm and sure that Roman would come back unharmed and safe, even Virgil had faith in him. Roman would be fine. 

At least they all hoped he would.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Roman made his way into the forest, moving slightly in the saddle as his horse made its way over the fallen sticks and moss-covered ground. He loved days like this, when he could get away from the organised chaos of his realm and the mindscape and just enjoy the peace and quiet. Sometimes, he’d slip away from his advisors and make his way into this very forest. He’d stretch out in the sun and enjoy the tranquillity, daydreaming of heroic quests or magnificent beasts or practice his sword fighting, slashing his sword into a tree to work on his strength or make his way into a clearing to practice his footwork. It depended on his mood.

But today he wasn’t here for any of that. The local village was being terrorised by a dragon. Every week, the beast would swoop down and fly away with one of their livestock. The people lived in fear of the great dragon and, as their number of livestock dwindled, feared that soon the dragon would take off with one of their people. They called out to Prince Roman for help and Roman had agreed to assist, he couldn’t let his people suffer. That led him to his quest today: hunting down and killing the dragon.

As the day went on, light filtered through the gaps on the trees, making halos of light that lit up the forest floor and causing the forest to light up with shades of colours ranging from the bright green of leaves on small plants taking in the sunlight to the dark brown of the oak trees that stretched high above him. The halos were scattered about randomly, making patches of the woodland a sunlit wonder before being plunged back into the dimmer light that hid the vibrant colours as if they were never even there.

Prince observed his surroundings, constantly attentive to any sounds that would alert him to the dragon’s presence. He heard nothing. As the sun rose to its highest point, Roman reached a large clearing. He hopped off the horse and slowly started walking around the area, twigs and sticks crunching underfoot. Roman made his way towards the black marks in the middle of the clearing, his curiosity rising. As he knelt down to inspect the markings, his blood ran cold. 

They were scorch marks. 

A deafening roar made him jump up and look to the sky. The dragon hovered above the clearing, it was an intimidating beast, it’s body covered in red scales that protected its body. Great wings kept it hovering above the clearing, it could easily crush Roman if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’d have to be careful. 

That was when he realised. 

The dragon’s gaze was fixed on him. As they made eye contact the dragon roared and bought down a claw that was twice the size of the prince. Roman easily dodged the swipe and reached to his hip for his sword. He felt his stomach drop, his sword was tethered to his horse. Roman dodged again as the claw came down for the second time, running to retrieve his sword from where it was tired to his horse. 

But he wasn’t quick enough. 

The dragon scratched Roman with its claw, dragging its talons down his back as it just missed him. Blood rose to the surface sickeningly quickly from three long scratches. Roman cried out and fell to the floor. Red hot pain rushed through him, forcing him onto his knees. Prince forced himself back onto his feet as the dragon spewed fire in his direction. He was less than a few centimetres away from expertly dodging the fire. But it wasn’t enough.

The fire caught his ankles, pushing him to the floor again, the skin burning and blistering.

But he was a prince. He couldn’t give up now. 

Roman pushed himself up again, this time running – as best he could – for the cover of the trees. The dragon saw him escaping and landed in its territory. Roman grabbed the reins of his horse and pulled it into the forest. Just as Roman escaped the clearing the dragon roared, looking for the prince. Fire was spewed in the opposite direction and Roman took his chance to get as far away from the clearing as possible. After a few tries, he awkwardly managed to clamber back onto his horse and urge it forward.

As the sun reached the highest point in the sky, Roman’s consciousness started to leave him. He fell off the horse and stared up at the sky, his energy leaving him.

‘I’m going to die.’ Was his last thought before passing out.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil was starting to pull at his sleeves, Patton was shifting from foot to foot and Logan was chewing on his fingernails as they anxiously hovered around Roman’s door. 

“Somethings happened. I know it,” Virgil started, his eyes filling up with tears. 

“What did we say about jumping to conclusions?” Logan replied, not taking his eyes away from the door. 

“He’s over an hour late! He’s never late. What if he’s lying some ditch somewhere? What if he’s dead?”

“I’m sure he’s fine kiddo. Just a little late,” Patton replied, taking the crying anxiety into his arms.

They stayed there for another hour before Virgil finally convinced them to take action. 

“Logan, somethings definitely wrong.” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan, trying to keep his rising anxiety at a manageable level.

“I think he’s right, Lo. We should at least go look,” Patton agreed.

“Fine,” Logan sighed, hesitantly opening the door to Roman’s kingdom. It wasn’t that Logan didn’t want to look, it was that he was afraid of what he’d find on the other side of the door.

The three sides headed toward the forest Roman had told them he was going to and started searching for their boyfriend.

The sun had reached its peak and was now starting to lower again, giving them only a few hours to find the prince. They combed the forest, working together to search the area. Occasionally they called out for him but could never hear an answer. The sun was setting and they were turning back when Patton called out one last time.

“ROMAN!” 

There was a groan. 

“Oh gosh. ROMAN? WHERE ARE YOU BABY?!” Patton shouted again. 

There was another groan, this time louder. Patton sprinted in the direction of it, seeing his horse after a few feet. 

“Guys, his horse!”

Virgil and Logan took off after Morality. “Pat, be careful. He might be on the floor,” Logan called to the other. 

A few moments of silence. Roman was lying next to his horse.

“Guys I’ve found him!” 

Virgil and Logan rushed forward. Roman was shivering, eyes barely open as he muttered. “Gonna die. Gonna die. Gonna die.”

Virgil’s hand flew to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. “Oh my god, Ro.”

Logan dropped down next to Roman. “He’s passing in and out of consciousness. We have to get him out of here. Now. Roman, stay awake.” 

Virgil and Patton quickly moved into action. Logan carried the barely conscious trait as Patton walked next to them and soothed him and Virgil took care of the horse. “It’s okay, Ro. You’re gonna be okay,” Patton comforted.

They made their way out of the forest quickly, taking the horse back to its stables and making their way back to the mindscape before the sun fully set. Logan quickly set Roman onto the bed and barked out orders. 

“Virgil, Patton, blankets. Now,” Logan ordered. The other two went running. 

They returned quicker than Logan expected.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Logic said, stepping away from where he had been inspecting and treating Roman’s wounds.  
“His injuries don’t seem to be too serious.” 

Over the next few hours, Roman’s coherency slowly returned. 

As his vision slowly cleared the trait came face to face with 3 very unhappy and worried boyfriends. 

“You’re never doing that again!” Patton cried, throwing himself around the other. Roman winced at the sudden pain that flared up but smiled, clinging to Morality. 

“Will you ever listen to me?” Logan said, placing a hand against Roman’s cheek. “It’s not big or impressive to get yourself injured like this. It just causes us and yourself worry and pain.” 

“That dragon may have got a few hits in. I apologize for making you worry.” Roman looked to Virgil. “Virgil, baby, come over here.”

Virgil hesitated, shuffling and staring at his feet. “I-I don’t want to hurt you. What if I make your injuries worse?”

“Logan and Patton aren’t. Please, I need all 3 of you right now.”

Virgil hesitated for a split second before rushing into Roman’s arms, a sob breaking through as he carefully wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist. 

Roman smiled and lay his head back against the pillows as Logan, Patton and Virgil carefully settled in around him.  
Lying there with his boyfriends he knew he was going to be okay.  
No, not just okay…perfect.


End file.
